The Long Road Home
by Tater17
Summary: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to g
1. Default Chapter

By: Tater Title: The Long Road Home . Rating: So far PG13 Summery: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to give him his only wish for, her; a normal life. Author's Notes: BX- Before Xander AX- After Xander --- I need a title please someone help me! Set During: S3/S1-2?  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Graduation 2 ep- last few minutes  
  
Buffy looked around through all the smoke, trying to catch any glimse of Angel, she wanted to be sure he was alright after the explosion. More so, she needed one last look at him before he left her. She closed her eyes and followed her heart, it called out for it, sang to his heart. As soon as she felt his eyes on her, she opened them and took a look. Should she walk over there? Before she could decide, Giles called her and they spoke for a second, and she returned her attention back to her lover. Or, where he had stood. Buffy assumed he knew she wanted another good-bye, and left. Neither of them could handle going through it, so again he did what he thought was best. Leave. Or did he?  
  
The slayer returned her attention to her watcher. Her mentor, more than that to her father. Giles made a comment that complimented what she did tonight, but she couldn't really understand, she was confused, and out of it.  
  
She looked at him for a long second and said, "Fire bad, tree pretty." and smiled weakly at him. Giles nodded. He understood, his 'adopted' child had been through a lot lately. "Well, I guess we will resume this later. I just want you know I am very, very proud of you Buffy."  
  
She nodded. And then heard Xander summon her over to the group of slayerettes. "Gone on, do the party thing." Giles said to her. Again she smiled, Buffy guessed somethings would always stay the same. Giles would never understand the young kids of today. She walked towards her peers.  
  
"Hey." She said simi merrily. It surprised her, shouldn't she be depressed? Nah, she thought Lets be depressed tomorrow. I just saved the world.... again.  
  
Willow looked at her and grinned. She sat next to Oz ona bench that seemed to have survived the explosion. Cordeila stood behind them, and Anya was next to Xander, who stood next to his hero. "Giles said we should party." she said.  
  
They all nodded. "So, it's the Bronze then?" Oz asked, although it should have been a statement, where else would they go?  
  
Everyone began walking in that direction. "Well, I guess it's good he's gone now, maybe you can be somewhat normal." Xander said to Buffy. She became steemed at that comment, but refused to say anything. It's what Angel felt was best, best for both of them.  
  
Cordeila quickly changed the subject, knowing something could come of this if her ex didn't shut up. Sometimes she wished she could return to life BX, but then she thought, I'm a better person, I think. she inwardly laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to LA. Try acting on for size. I was thinking horror movies since I've got the scream down."  
  
After that everyone began talking about their future's. To a degree Buffy was jealous, their futures could be certain. Hers however, well did she even have a future? Or for that matter a chance to be normal? She didn't say much about her future dreams, because when it came to it, now she really had none. All she had known before was slaying and Angel and a life with him, now that was suddenly ripped away. Buffy knew she needed time to develop, but she would think more about in the morning. Right now, it was time to celebrate, she'd just saved the damn world. Again.  
  
Please R and R 


	2. Chapter 2

By: Tater Title: The Long Road Home . Rating: So far PG13 Summery Of Fic: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to give him his only wish for, her; a normal life. Author's Notes: BX- Before Xander AX- After Xander --- I need a title please someone help me! Set During: S3/S1-2?  
  
CHAPTER 2: Graduation 2 ep- Angel's last few minutes there, and Buffy's plans.  
  
As Angel turned away from his love, he shed a tear or two. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. She was his whole reason for becoming who he was at that moment. Buffy was his sunshine, his other half. But he did need to learn how to be someone without her. He wasn't the only reason she kept fighting, and she couldn't be his, even if Buffy was what had gotten him to fight in the first place.  
  
He didn't leave school property until she had. He just stood in a dark corner, and watched her, from behind the scenes. Where he was supposed to have stayed in the first place. But one look at her and he was hooked. She became his life, he was instantly in love. Look her, who wouldn't have been?  
  
But he knew Buffy needed a normal life, Joyce had been right. She needed some growth, some light. More then just the dark world he was forced to live in. She deserved better, Because she is better. he thought.  
  
Angel watched as she left. He heard something about partying at the Bronze. Everyone around her thought she was okay, and to a degree she was, and he knew she would be. But he knew right now deep down she was hurting just as much as he, and that pained him. He took one more glimpse, for what he thought would be his last and turned away. Angel brooded the whole way back to the mansion. He had much to do for his move next week. A car, middle of the night plane tickets to buy, he needed to transfer his money to another bank, well several others.  
  
LA may be his destination soon, but not yet. He too needed some space. He needed to grow up a little, see some places, he needed a break. Just as he knew Buffy would take this Summer. He needed to adjust to her not being around anymore, and he knew that would take sometime.  
  
Slowly he began to pack. Angel knew this was gonna be hard, but should it be this hard? Of course it would be. He is leaving his home, his past, his Buffy. No, not my Buffy, he scolded himself I ended things, she is single. Free to date those who can give her what I can't. He sighed. The thought of another man being attracted to her made him ill, and then her returning the feelings mad him sick to his stomach and the thought of her being intamate with another made him and his inner demon growl. No matter what, Angel knew, Buffy's heart and soul would always be his. And at times he damned it, and others, he loved it because he to would always belong to her.  
  
Short I know please review though!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

By: Tater Title: The Long Road Home . Rating: So far PG13 Summery Of Fic: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to give him his only wish for, her; a normal life. Author's Notes: BX- Before Xander AX- After Xander --- I need a title please someone help me! Set During: S3/S1-2?  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
One Week Later:  
  
Buffy called a scooby meeting at Giles's. She had done a lot of thinking and knew what she needed to do, but she couldn't just up and do it. Buffy owed it to her friends and family to fill them in on her decision, one that no matter what, she wasn't turning her back on.  
  
By the time she had arrived everyone was already there. She walked through the door, and Xander looked at her. "A new big bad?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Nope. I just... well. I- there's something I need to tell all of you."  
  
At that statement Willow became very concered. "What is it Buffy? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Sort of. Its about my plans." She looked at Giles who nodded. He had already heard what she planned on doing. Although he didn't agree with it because she still had slayer duties, he knew this is what she needed.  
  
"See, I've decided not to go to college this year."  
  
"That's not too bad. In my years of living I never attended much school. You humans are defiantly weird." Anya said.  
  
"That's not all." Buffy ran her hands through her hair. She was fidgeting, and seemed very unsure of herself. Come on Buffy, you can do this. You need this. "Well everyone. I have been doing much thinking in the past week and decided I need vaction. I want to travel."  
  
"Buffy that's not that bad. But if you are doing it over the Summer, then why not go to school in the Fall?" Willow asked, still not sure of where this was going.  
  
"That's just it Willow, I don't know how long I am going to be gone. Angel left me enough money to do whatever I wanted to do. To live the normal life." Buffy saw the hurt and dismay on Xander and Willow's faces. She looked at Cordeila who had yet to say a word. "Come'on you guys to be upset. I'll visit very often and still slay. But this is the first time I am doing something for myself. The Hellmouth is closed for now and will remain that way for a little while. Since I was 15 I have wanted normal, and don't know what normal is, or what kind of normal it is that I want. I have only developed the slayer part of Buffy, now I need to find out who I am without that part. I am like raw cookie dough, not yet baked, and I need to become baked. I need to find myself. All of you have the rest of your lives to figure it out, but the sad truth for me, is I don't know how much longer I could have. I just need some Buffy time, and I would come back often. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but this is something I have to do. So you can support me, or choose not to. No matter what though I am doing this."  
  
With that she ended. Everyone nodded. There was high tension in the room for about a minute when finally Cordeila stood up and told everyone what was on her mind.  
  
"In a way I agree with Buffy. Willow, you have spent the last few years finding yourself and you have. You are one of those magic people. And Xander, well nevermind. My point is I too need to find myself and I plan on going to LA to do it, see what I can become or what I can't become. She needs this, and I know each of you has needed to do your own growing so let her do hers."  
  
With that she sat down, and the tension vanished. Xander, Willow, and Giles hugged the slayer, wishing her luck, asking where she would go first, when was she leaving. She had to smile. This had gone well, but Buffy worried more of what her mother would say.  
  
AN: What's ya think?! More to be out soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

By: Tater Title: The Long Road Home . Rating: So far PG13 Summery: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to give him his only wish for, her; a normal life. Author's Notes: BX- Before Xander AX- After Xander --- I need a title please someone help me! Set During: S3/S1-2?  
  
PART 4: The beginning of Buffy vaction  
  
Buffy laid down on her hotel room bed. It was comfy, had a lot of pillows. She liked it, the bed reminded her of home a place she missed, but was yet ready to return to. She looked at the clock, it was about 1:30 here in Georgia, meaning it was still a decent hour in California. She picked up the phone and called her mother.  
  
"Hello?" A friendly voice answered.  
  
Buffy smiled, she loved the sound of her mothers voice. She missed that.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hey honey, how have you been. I haven't heard from you since you got there."  
  
"I'm doing good. And I just left Sunnydale three days ago. I am reajusting to the time change, and I'm trying to find my way around here. It's different."  
  
"Well how is the south?"  
  
"Depending on where you're at you have hicks, rednecks, yuppies, and rich people."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"I am staying at the Waverly, room 227. It's in Marietta, near Atlanta."  
  
"Is it nice?"  
  
"Yea, it is. It's about 30 minutes from a town called Cartersville in Bartow County. It kinda reminds me of a slightly bigger version of Sunnydale, and it's dull. I managed to stake a few vampires there."  
  
"Well, I am glad to hear everything is doing well but I do wish you'd come home sweetie."  
  
"Mom, we've talked about this, in two weeks I will head home and visit for a while and then I am off again."  
  
There was silence, and Buffy remembered the day she told her mother.  
  
A few days before:  
  
Buffy had already made arrangements on when she would leave, and where she would go. Georgia, she had decided. Though she didn't know why. She had done a thing she saw Cher do in the movie Mermaids, she pulled out a map, closed her eyes and just picked. She had told her friends the day before about her plans, but she'd yet to tell her mother. Which she knew she had to do. Today.  
  
Ugh. Buffy thought. Too much thinking for one person before having her coffee.  
  
The slayer made her way down the staires where her mother said at the table, drinking coffee, with her usual bagel and reading the paper.  
  
"Good morning honey. How'd you sleep?"  
  
Buffy forced a smile. " I slept well."  
  
To be honest, she hadn't slept well since Angel ended things. Especially now that he was gone. Her dreams were plagued with Angel being with other women, being happy, even acting normal. No more brooding or guilt. Like she had caused his pain and hatred for himself, and it all went away once she did. And not only that, she still dreamed of the night she sent him to hell, and she would awake the to hear the echo of Angelus' words taunting their night together. Never did she find out what it was Angel truely thought about it. He had told her once though, Angelus was brutally honest.  
  
"That's good honey. Your dad called about the this Summer. He wants to know- " Buffy didn't allow her to finish before she interrupted,  
  
"Uh mom, we need to talk." Her face because serious.  
  
"What is it honey?" Joyce's own face now had worry written all over it.  
  
"It's nothing bad it's just- well you see. I- Mom, in a few days I am leaving and going away for a little while."  
  
"Oh, is this something about slaying? Is there a demon somewhere else?"  
  
"No mom." Buffy gave her a half grin. "I am going to travel for a while. On my own."  
  
Joyce just looked at her daughter. "So you'd been back in a few days?"  
  
"No. I am not sure when I'll come home. And I don't plan on attending college this semester."  
  
"What?! Why?!" Joyce now feared her daughter was running again, only this time she wanted consent. She hadn't even had her daughter back a whole year and she wanted to leave again, and possibly throw away what all she had worked hard to earn this year.  
  
"Mom, calm down. I will come home every few weeks, and whenever there is Hellmouth trouble, but I need to figure out the human side of me, I already know the slayer side. I just want to clear my head."  
  
Joyce smiled. She knew exactly what to do. Buffy was probably doing this for some attention, or some sort of way to rebel. Of course she knew how to fix this, reverse psycology.  
  
"I understand honey. Go ahead, things will alright here. A few days you say?"  
  
Buffy was a little tack aback by her mothers response. "Yes. I'm going to Georgia, get a little taste of those southern people."  
  
"How nice. When will you return home after you leave?"  
  
"Two to three weeks. I'll be here a few days, and I'll leave again."  
  
"Alright. It sounds like a plan."  
  
Buffy smiled, she never expected her mother to act like this. It was a blessing.  
  
Before Buffy could say anything else, her mother suggested they go to the beach, which she happily agreed to.  
  
Things went well until she started packing, that's when her mother really paniced, her plan hadn't worked as well she figured it would have. In fact it backfired.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
........  
  
"Buffy....?"  
  
............  
  
"Hello, Buffy are you there?"  
  
Buffy was startled as she was drawn from her memory. "Yea, I'm here. Sorry."  
  
"Is everything alright sweetie?"  
  
"Yea mom, everythings fine. I just got lost in Buffyland. Well, I'm pretty tired. I just thought I'd called to tell you how I was."  
  
"Alright baby. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. 'Night."  
  
With that they hung up.  
  
Buffy went over to her drawer and pulled out one of Angel's silk shirts he left in the Mansion. Slowly, Buffy trudged into the bathroom to take a steeming hot shower.  
  
The water felt wonderful as it ran through her hair, and down her back. She could feel the dirt washing it away, it felt nice. She only wished it could to the same with her heart. One lone tear ran down her cheek, opening the flood gates for the rest. She hadn't cried about him since he told her he was leaving. Buffy sank down to the bottom of the shower and sat there until she had no more tears to cry. Now it was only dry sobs that escaped her lips, along with questions like 'Why?' , 'How could he?' , and 'What did I do wrong?'  
  
When she finally crawled into bed, the lump in her throat stayed there, threatening to release any tears she had left. Slowly, she fell into a fitful nights rest.  
  
LA Same Night- 9:30  
  
Angel sat in his office. Boxes still needed unpacking. It's been about three weeks since he'd left Sunnydale, and forced himself not to go back everyday when the sun fell. He needed to remind himself that what he was doing for his mate was for the best.  
  
Cordeila walked into his office. "I'm going home." She said.  
  
She had seen him four days ago when he came in and all but crashed the party she was at. It had been filled with actors, casting directors, and anybody worth noticing. The look on his face that night told her he needed someone, that he needed a friend. So she had come up with this whole business idea, hoping to get his mind off of the slayer, whom she knew too was probably thinking about him at this moment. But hey, all she could do was try, and what a better way then to make money off of what Angel does for a living.  
  
Angel simply nodded to was she said, causing her not to leave, but to walk into his office and sit in a chair infront of his desk.  
  
"Hey no brooding." She said giving him a half smile. He looked up at her, he hadn't even noticed she had come all the way into his office. He forced a slight half smile that was filled with pain and grief.  
  
"Angel, I know it hurts. Believe me, I do. Even if our situations are different, I understand the pain of not being with the person you love. None of us are even sure why you chose to leave her, but I'm sure it was what you felt was right. Just remember that you can't spend your time sulking over her, because for every minute you sit here after dark moping around, you could be out saving an innocent who needs you. Keep in mind she loves you Angel and that will never change."  
  
He only nodded. Cordeila wasn't sure what more she could say to get his mind off of Buffy. All he needed was time. Before she could tell him that the phone rang. She jumped up to get it.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless."  
  
Quickly she grabbed a pin and paper. "Yea, okay. We'll be right there."  
  
She turned towards her boss. "We have our real first case, I'll call Doyle."  
  
Sliently Angel got up and grabbed his coat. For a short while, Buffy actually wasn't on his mind, but we all know, that will only last a little while.  
  
Please send feedback! 


	5. Chapter 5

By: Tater Title: The Long Road Home . Rating: So far PG13 Summery: Buffy decides to take some time to find herself over the Summer after Angel leaving, and finds that being normal is harder then she thought Summery2: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to give him his only wish for, her; a normal life. Author's Notes: Please send feedback ( Good or Bad). I am welcome to suggestions anytime. Set During: S3/S1-2? As of now over the Summer between S3 and S4 and for Angel after he left, beginning S1  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Buffy woke up and smiled. She felt somewhat good. The nightmare's hadn't plagued her last night like she thought they would have. She looked at the alarm, 12:30. Her smiled became wider. The slayer hadn't slept in this long for a while now. Either her mom was always waking her, or Giles needed her report for last night, or as bad as this may sound because she loved Willow and Xander, one of them it seemed was always having some sort of emtional crisis.  
  
As Buffy slowly up on the bed, the phone rang. Figures. she thought inwardly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Willow's voice rang into the phone.  
  
"Hey Wil. Whatcha up to?" She asked, wondering how she got the number.  
  
"I'm good. There's something I have wanted to tell you since Graduation, and I figured that it wasn't the right time a week after Angel left, and then you choose to leave so I-"  
  
"Willow your babbling." Buffy smiled, and she knew Willow had a grin too. "So tell me now."  
  
"Well, Buffy.... it's Oz and I. See, we uh... well you know."  
  
It took the slayer a second to realize that her little Willow had lost her virgnity, that she was very much a woman now.  
  
"Oh my God Willow. So spill, not too many details of course."  
  
"Well, his van, graduation. It was nice too."  
  
Buffy was filled with excitement and she could feel Willow's through the phone. She found this hilarious in a way.  
  
"That good Willow. Have you had sex since?"  
  
There was silence, and then Willow tried to muffle her answer. "Yea, a lot."  
  
Buffy knew her friend had to be blushing by now. To a degree, she slightly envied her friend. Buffy had only been with Angel once, and never again could they be together in such a way. But with each day that went by she still felt him, and his touch, and lips. It drove her mad at times. She knew that never again would she experience such escasty from any other man.  
  
She was brought back to earth with a hard crash. Her mood was now ruined thanks to her own stupidity. The slayer looked at the clock 12:45.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yea?" She said, Buffy could still feel her smile through the phone.  
  
"What are you doing calling here so early? It's 12:30 for me which means it's way to early in Sunnydale. We are talkin school, early."  
  
"Well, mom and dad are out of town. And Oz is going to place somwhere in LA tonight. They have to be there by 4:00 to set up, and be prepared, so... yea."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Alrighty, well tell Giles I am going to come home a few days early. Georgia really isn't my thang. Infact I'll probably there day after tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, will do. Love ya."  
  
"Love ya too, and don't become a nympho!"  
  
Both girls laughed an hung up the phone.  
  
Buffy got up and got dressed. She needed to figure out what do, then it hit her. Six Flags! She grinned to herself. So off the blonde went to get dressed and headed out to Six Flags over Georgia.  
  
Angel awoke the next morning to the sound of two women's voice upstaires. He staggered out of bed, and put on his usual dark clothing wear. When he got into the elevator, the noise made him groan. He had a massive headache still from the demon they had fought the night before. Not to mention his restless nights weren't helping.  
  
When he got to the office, he headed straight for the coffee. Passing a blonde woman and Cordeila, as he pored the coffee, he quickly turned his head. To his disappointment it was that woman he had met a few nights before while working on a missing persons case. Kate was her name.  
  
He walked over to her. "Hello Detective."  
  
"Kate, please call me Kate." She smiled seductively at him.  
  
Cordeila noticed, and it made her pissy. She so didn't like this woman. Kate seemed, well to put it bluntly, like a bitch.  
  
"Well, here's the file on that case. I hope it helps."  
  
"I'll look over it and give it back to you tonight. Is that alright?" Angel asked, not noticing the womans sex looks.  
  
"That's fine, how about over dinner, my treat. Maybe you could help me out with some cases."  
  
"Sure." Angel replied with a forced smile.  
  
How dense can this guy be not to notice how desperate she is?! Cordeila thought watching the whole thing. She sighed and walked off.  
  
Six Months later......  
  
Angel sat in Giles's bedroom listening to Buffy go through the kitchen making a fuss over Thanksgiving Dinner.....  
  



	6. Chapter 6

By: Tater Title: The Long Road Home . Rating: So far PG13 Summery: Buffy decides to take some time to find herself over the Summer after Angel leaving, and finds that being normal is harder then she thought Summery2: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to give him his only wish for, her; a normal life. Set During: S3/S1-2? Author's Notes: Please send feedback ( Good or Bad). I am welcome to suggestions anytime AN: I am sorry that it takes me awhile to send out new parts, but I have to babysit and do things around the house, so it's kinda tough!  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
5 Months Ealier:::::  
  
Buffy sat on the plane, waiting for take off. She was a little nervous. Out of all the things she had faced since childhood and as a slayer, nothing truely scared her, except for heights. More like flying. In demon situations, mostly, she had control. But no, not with planes 100's of miles up in the air.  
  
She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Buffy was glad that she was flying out at 10:00 pm from Atlanta, less people were headed out at this time of night. She had to smile though, that little town called Cartersville had the potienal to be the next Hell Mouth. Well, it did before she showed up. Buffy had given Giles a call, and then Willow, they both gave her a spell and some ingredients to close whatever could possibly open for a short time. As the reader, you probably wonder why haven't they done that to their own town? Because, it already was a Hell Mouth, not in the stages of becoming one.  
  
However, in the process of closing it, the slayer had run into an old friend. He was looking for some artifact there, and when a demon named Hathkil came for it too, well he knew he had problems. Good thing he ran into the slayer. The only thing both slayer, and vampire knew about that demon was that they populated quickly by spread of it's blood, it wanted to try and take over Cartersville....::::  
  
Buffy walked to the place that the town called the square, where a magic shop was located, along with a small coffee shop, and a few other things.  
  
This so isn't a square. she thought This town is twice as small, slow, and boring as Sunnydale!  
  
She gathered her ingredients, and had the spell ready. She went to go stand over on the curb when she heard a crash, and noticed a body being thrown into one of the shop's windows.  
  
" Great." she said to really no one. The slayer laid her supplies down, grabbed her stake, and headed for the large orange-greenish creature headed towards that person. He was large, about 7 feet, with large arms and legs. He had a jewel imbedded on his chest, it was red outlined in yellow.  
  
"Hey big guy!" she yelled at it. "Why don't you pick on someone with your own strength!"  
  
"Ssssslayer." It hissed, but walked right past her, and towards the man who was now getting up from the glass window.  
  
"Hey mate, can't we work something out here?"  
  
Buffy knew that voice, but paid no attention, that demon was more of a threat then 'William the Bloody'.  
  
The demon picked Spike up by is coat, and Buffy stood this in amusement, maybe this would be fun after all.  
  
"Where is it Vampire?" The demon yelled. Buffy who stood 5 feet behind them could feel the ground below her feet start to shake as he yelled, and his voice would have defended any normal human. And his breath.. talk about the sewers smelling like heaven.  
  
"I told ya, I'm not too sure."  
  
The demon said nothing, but lifted back his larger fist, which Buffy took notice, had black spikes sticking out of his knuckles.  
  
"Buffy, help me."  
  
She couldn't help it, she had too. Besides, the slayer wanted to know what he was looking for. She ran up to the demon and hit his head, forcing it to drop Spike. It turned to the slayer and swung at her. She ducked on him, and punched his face and kicked it too. Serveral times.  
  
Spike jumped on it's back and tried to hold his arms together.  
  
"Buff- see the jewel smash it, and it will die, and..... ::grunt:: turn anyone it's turned into one ::Grunt..:: Ouch, shit mate..... of it's kind back to who it was."  
  
"And why.... ::deep breath::: would I ... look jerk get off me."  
  
She his it's nose and it doubled back. "You help me," Spike said. "I help you."  
  
Before she could respond, the demon cut her shoulder. "Hey! That's my new shirt, ugly." She smasked the jewel with one swift kick to the chest.  
  
The demon fell to the ground and dessloved into a sticky glue, white, and yellow. "Ewwwww."  
  
"So mate," the vampire began, "whatcha you doin' 'round these parts?"  
  
"Vacation." Buffy said walking back to her spell and supplies.  
  
"Alright I get why you don't want to tell me. Gonne close the potenial Hell Mouth?"  
  
"Maybe." She said, still catching her breath, trying to ignore the pain in her right shoulder. "So what was he looking for?"  
  
"Nothing much... give me the spell. I'll do the latin, you light the candles, and we go our separate ways."  
  
"We were supposed to do that a long time ago."  
  
Spike said nothing, but concentrated on the spell.  
  
"Da lac ta, su ta, see yay. Close the mouth to the demon hell deminsion."  
  
The candles went out. "Well that wasn't so hard." Buffy said. Was she actually joking with her enemy?  
  
"Spike, now tell-" she turned around and he was gone.  
  
She sighed. All well.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. She'd used magic on her own, well kinda. Spike actually helped her out like promised. But she wondered where Drusilla was. As she opened eyes as the plane lifted in the air.  
  
Again she took a deep breath. The plane would have a 3 hour lay over in New Mexico, and then on to LA. Yea, things would work out just fine.  
  
"Hey beautiful." A man said taking a seat next to a darked haired 20 something.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, no it can't be. She turned around to see a Billy Idol look-a-like and the woman doing some serious flirting. She was defiantly Spike's next meal.  
  
She got out of seat, and walked toawrds the 'happy couple.'. "Spike! How could you! Our son is at home, and hasn't seen you in two weeks! And now we have another on the way and this is what you've been up to while you were away on business?!"  
  
The other woman looked at the two. Spike looked at the slayer dumbfound, then looked at the girl named Christy."No, she's nutz. It's not true."  
  
"Want proof?" Buffy pulled a pictured of a blonde haird boy from her purse, who was her little cousin. "That is William Summers. Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
The lady got up and quickly moved seats.  
  
"How could you?" Spike asked, highly upset.  
  
"Well, I am good and you're evil. She was your next meal, it's my job, Spike."  
  
Then she walked back to her seat. And without surprise, so did Spike. And for some reason Buffy didn't stake him, they had a nice conversation until the flight landed in New Mexico.  
  
"So where you going from here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I am gonna go sleep somewhere, and then head out for Mexico tomorrow night."  
  
"That's nice. I'm homebound."  
  
"Well give the bloody poofs hugs for me, espcially peaches."  
  
Buffy laughed, she hadn't told him Angel left.. Her and Spike hugged and headed in different directions. That was just too weird for Buffy. She felt like Spike was one of her knew bestfriends. He was a half way decent guy, except for the killing and vampire thing.  
  
"Oh and Buff-" Spike said. She turned around. "I was only going to have a little taste, no turning or killing." He winked at her, she smiled, and they both walked away.  
  
This is just too much. And for the first time since Angel had left her, she truely smiled.  
  
AN: For the record.... NO THEY ARE NOT HOOKING UP! Next part to be out soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

By: Tater Title: The Long Road Home . Rating: So far PG13 Summery: Where did Angel go during the Summer after Graduation? What about Buffy? And more so, what if she took time off to mold herself, because then she knew she wasn't completely baked? What if, instead of being angry with Angel, she understood, and wanted to give him his only wish for, her; a normal life. Author's Notes: BX- Before Xander AX- After Xander --- Set During: S3/S1-2?  
  
Chapter 7::  
  
After Buffy and Spike's meeting on her way home, the slayer had traveled all through the states- and strangely enough spent most of the time with Spike.  
  
When she had gone home, Spike had ended up in Snnydale too, only she didn't have to take care of him. A government group had, and they implanted a chip into his head so that he could harm anything unless it was a demon. So when Buffy picked up to leave again a week after being home, Spike figured it'd be better to tag along with the slayer rather then stay in Sunnydale with the rest of'em.  
  
At first it had really bugged Buffy that he would not leave her alone. At one point she had tried to stake him, but just couldn't because he unable to fight back. After a while though, he grew on her. And come to find he was as bad as he had seemed, Spike was really a pansy in a sense when it came to vampires. He was a follower not a leader, and really didn't give two shits about killing a slayer, unless they A) Tried to kill him first or B) He was trying to impress Drusilla or C) He was keeping up with Angelus and trying to top him. Now that Spike didn't have any of those things to worry about, it didn't much matter to him.  
  
The pair become friends, not lovers. They traveled to New York, Texas, spent some time in Canada, when to Las Vegas where Spike had gotten Buffy to get a fake ID so they could both gamble. And it ended up the fake ID had been a very very bad ID for out Slayer.  
  
Vegas:  
  
Spike had left the slayer to her own for about an hour, so that he could go and get in on some demon gambling. They'd agreed to meet up at 8:00, so he still had an hour to kill. Or so he thought.  
  
A tiny blonde sat at one of the gambling tables, yelling obscene things at men, and continued gambling.  
  
"HAHAHAHA Look at me! I'm winning!!"  
  
She looked over that she man next her and snickered and then snorted in laughter. " Your not winning cause you a MAN! You all are PIGS!" She laughed and snorted some more. "All you do is leave women!! I bet your Ol' Lady is at home thinking your on a business trip, and really your here! With HOES!!" And again she snorted with laughter.  
  
Spike looked over at him praying to God it wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
"Damn it Buffy!" He said making his way over to her.  
  
"Spikey! Hey there mister! Ya'll this is the only man that doesn't leave people, and he isn't even mine! But he isn't a man..... he's a vam-"  
  
"Umpire." Spike said covering mouth. "I'm sorry folks, she just turned 21 and had a bad break up."  
  
Everyone in the gambling room cheered as he got her outta there. Although as you know, our slayer didn't go willfully. She kicked and bit, screamed and punched all the way up to the room.  
  
"Spike I wanna go gamble. I want more drinks please Spike give me more drinks."  
  
"Slayer I think you've had just about enough alcohol." He said, putting her down next to the door. He began unlocking it.  
  
"Spike please."  
  
"No." He got the door open and walked her into her room. The vampire went straight to the mini bar and cleaned it out. "Your going to have a killer headache in the morning but you'll be fine I promise."  
  
Buffy sat on the bed and started crying. "Please Spike give me more drink. It takes the pain away. Please."  
  
He looked at his new friend. He'd been in the same place when Dru left him. Spike went over to her, sat on the bed, and pulled her into a hug.  
  
Buffy sat there and just sobbed into his chest. Sobbed for an hour or so until she fell asleep, then Spike layed her back on her bed, and went to him room.  
  
The next morning things were tense until Spike brought up that nothing had happened between them, and said he had been where she was at one point. He took her ID and they both agreed no more drinking, no more Vegas, and they weren't going to talk about the night before ever again.  
  
Now:  
  
Buffy put her hand on Giles' kitchen counter. "You have no Thanksgiving food." Giles just looked at her. "You have like no food period."  
  
"Well, I haven't had time to go to the market."  
  
"That is no excuse Giles. Thanksgiving is tomorrow! I'm going to the store, you and the gang figure out what the hell is up with the Hellmouth and I will shop."  
  
"Oh yes I can see how it is really important to cook rather then slay."  
  
"Giles! How could you! You don't get it because you are English. He have to have potatoes and use our forks to make castles, and have turkey and stuff because this is a day of eating! I will have my Thanksgiving. And those Indian things will not ruin it!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Go and slay the super market. I will stay here and consult in my books."  
  
"Great." Buffy said with a smile and walked into the living room. "SPIKE! Come on I thought we talked about you drinking out of clear glasses! Gross! Come on I'm going to the store, and you're going with me."  
  
"But luv, its day light."  
  
"So, you can go to the local demon bar while I get food."  
  
"I could, but Passions is on!"  
  
"Spike!" Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
With that they left.  
  
"She seems distracted." Giles said.  
  
"Yes she does." Angel agreed. "She's still in pain. Thats why she isn't to know I'm here. It'll hurt worse, and in Doyle's second vision we are talking when the guy attacked. Maybe if I don't distract her even more, everything'll be fine."  
  
"You're right. Just stay in the shadows. What all do you know about these spirits?"  
  
"Not much, just that something disturb its burial ground, and now its attacking anything supernatural or has to do with the supernatural."  
  
Giles nodded. "We'll just keep out eyes open."  
  
24 Hours later:  
  
Spike at in a chair pulling all the arrows out of his body, and the scoobies slowly made their way to the table.  
  
Buffy started to walk back into Giles' house, but stopped when she felt him. He was close. She turned back around, but saw nothing.  
  
Angel stood in the shadown knowing she felt him near by. He fought every urge in his body to go to her and kiss her.  
  
The slayer, after what felt like eternity, finally turned around and walked into Giles' towards the table. And Angel turned and headed back to LA.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Buffy asked sitting down.  
  
She heard a chorus of yea's and a lets eat from Xander.  
  
They all began to pile food on their plates.  
  
"This looks wonderful Buffy." Giles Complimented.  
  
The gang picked up chattering amongst themselves and chowing down on the food that was welcomed to their hungry bellies.  
  
She smiled. "Yea Buff- you probably wouldn't have been able to get all this done at we not had back up. Good thing Angel was here." Xander said.  
  
Everyone shut up and looked at him. Buffy stared in disbelief.  
  
"Oops."  
  
AN: What did you think?! Send feedback more to be out later!!!! 


End file.
